Samurai Shodown (serie)
right|200px|Samurai Shodown Samurai Shodown, llamada originalmente en Japón, es el nombre de una serie de videojuegos de lucha desarrollados por SNK. Se considera como la primera serie de videojuegos de lucha 2D que utiliza armas, y son de los videojuegos más reconocidos creados por SNK. A pesar del nombre de la serie, la mayoría de los personajes no son samuráis en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. En Japón, el nombre de la serie está oficialmente en katakana, pero se escribe alternativamente en kanji (侍魂, Samurai Damashii), con el segundo carácter pronunciado supirittsu (spirits) para reflejar mejor la ambientación de los videojuegos. Los primeros videojuegos de arcade de esta serie también son conocidos por su 'engrish', como por ejemplo la palabra 'victoly' que aparece al final de cada partida. De hecho, incluso el título está mal escrito, aunque las recientes incorporaciones de la serie han arreglado este error. Al igual que con muchos títulos de videojuegos desarrollados en Japón, Samurai Spirits ha cambiado su nombre para su distribución en otras regiones. Visión general Las historias de la serie tienen lugar en el Japón del siglo XVIII, durante el Sakoku o período de reclusión de Japón (los primeros cuatro videojuegos se extienden desde 1788 hasta 1789) tomándose grandes licencias artísticas, de modo que los personajes nacidos en el extranjero (incluidos algunos de lugares que no existían como tales en 1788) y monstruos de ficción también pueden ser parte de la historia. La trama de cada videojuego es bastante diferente, pero rodean un grupo central de personajes y una región en Japón. En consecuencia, Samurai Shodown retrata fragmentos de la cultura y el idioma japoneses internacionalmente con pequeñas ediciones. Por ejemplo, a diferencia de la mayoría de las versiones occidentales de videojuegos japoneses, los personajes de la serie (incluido el locutor) generalmente hablan solo en japonés, con dialectos que van desde formalidades arcaicas y teatralismo hasta la jerga moderna. Las frases de victoria y otras escenas cinemáticas proporcionan subtítulos en varios idiomas, incluidos, entre otros, inglés, portugués y alemán. Gran parte de la música incluye instrumentos tradicionales japoneses (predominantemente el shakuhachi) y más tarde enka. Varios personajes se basan libremente en personas reales de la historia japonesa. Hay dos artistas principales responsables de los diseños de personajes y las ilustraciones. Para los primeros videojuegos (parte 1 hasta la parte 4), los personajes son creados e ilustrados por Shiroi Eiji. Sus ilustraciones presentaban un distintivo estilo tradicional de caligrafía japonesa. Mientras aun continúa diseñando para algunos de los últimos videojuegos, son ilustrados por otro artista llamado Kita Senri hasta el quinto título. Los videojuegos de Samurai Shodown son más famosos por sus barrar POW o 'rage', una barra de Super Combo que solo aumenta a medida que un jugador recibe daños. Los videojuegos anteriores también tienen un árbitro en el fondo, oficiando el partido. Argumento Aquí está la línea de tiempo oficial tomada desde el sitio web oficial del videojuego Samurai Shodown V: * 1786 (Enero hasta finales del verano) – Samurai Shodown V * 1787 – Samurai Shodown (2019) * 1788 (principios de la primavera hasta principios del verano) – Samurai Shodown * 1788 (verano hasta principios del otoño) – Samurai Shodown III * 1788 (otoño hasta inicios del invierno) – Samurai Shodown IV * 1789 (primavera hasta el verano) – Samurai Shodown II * 1789 (otoño hasta el verano de 1790) – Samurai Shodown 64 * 1789 (mediados del otoño) – Samurai Shodown V Special * 1790 (late autumn through winter) – Samurai Shodown 64: Warriors Rage * 1791 – Samurai Shodown Sen * 1799 (inicios del nuevo siglo) – Samurai Shodown VI * 1811 – Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage La serie comienza durante la hambruna Tenmei en Japón, que conduce a una depresión severa y un caos cercano en todo el país. Molesto por las lamentaciones de los hombres de su país y la indiferencia del shōgun ante su difícil situación, el ex-general Tokugawa, Kyogoku Hinowanokami Gaoh, organiza una rebelión en su tierra, Hinowa, contra el Tokugawa reinante. También espera que su revuelta haga que el próximo shōgun en línea, Yoshitora Tokugawa, se percate de sus propias responsabilidades para con su país. La guerra causada por el conflicto gana el interés de varios guerreros. Al final de la guerra, Gaoh es derrotado y Yoshitora se convierte en el próximo shōgun. Más de una década antes de que comience la serie, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa (basado vagamente en la figura histórica homónima), una vez líder de la rebelión cristiana, hizo un pacto con una entidad malvada llamada Ambrosia momentos antes de su ejecución. Usando el cuerpo de Shinzo, uno de los hijos de Hanzo Hattori, se resucita a sí mismo dos años después de los sucesos de Hinowa. Él planea vengarse de aquellos que reinaron contra él, con la intención de resucitar a Ambrosia en el reino de los mortales tras su liberación. Él roba un objeto sagrado, conocido como Piedra Stone, de Green Hell para obtener el poder necesario que necesita para el ritual. La actividad del hechicero desencadena fenómenos siniestros en todo el mundo, desde Japón hasta China y Europa y América, atrayendo a varios valientes guerreros hasta la fuente de sus calamidades. Entre estos guerreros está Haohmaru, un rōnin que recientemente dejó la tutela de su maestro, Nicotine Caffeine. Él ve al enemigo como una oportunidad para agudizar su habilidad con la espada. Una sacerdotisa ainu, Nakoruru, aunque pacifista, toma su espada para evitar que la Madre Naturaleza sufra más dolor. Aunque varios luchadores intentan destruir al demonio, estos dos tienen éxito en derrotarlo, aparentemente matándolo en el proceso. Meses después, otro 'demonio' se alza sobre Japón. Sin embargo, él no está relacionado con Amakusa o Ambrosia. Es un hombre llamado Zankuro Minazuki, un poderoso guerrero que se ha ganado el rótulo de 'demonio' por su matanza despiadada de personas inocentes, pueblo tras pueblo. Zankuro finalmente encuentra el error de sus caminos y se retira a la ermita, solo aceptando matar guerreros hábiles en duelos. Una de las víctimas que perdonó fue un niño que Haohmaru encuentra y cría. El nombre del niño es Shizumaru Hisame, que busca venganza por el asesinato de su familia bajo las manos de Zankuro. Este emprende una travesía junto con Haohmaru para probar su fuerza contra Zankuro, desafiando a otros luchadores en el camino. Eventualmente, se encuentran y pelean, con Shizumaru emergiendo como el vencedor. Aunque Zankuro fue fuertemente herido, intenta dar un golpe final solo para ser derribado por los cielos. Él muere complementando al vencedor y su cuerpo es sepultado. La tumba no dura mucho, ya que Amakusa revive sus esfuerzos de venganza y roba al guerrero caído como instrumento de destrucción. Esta vez, el espíritu de Amakusa se divide en dos mitades; el original, bueno y justo; el otro, corrupto y ambicioso. A medida que la mitad malvada trae destrucción a Japón desde Shimabara, la mitad benévola lucha para restaurarla. El Amakusa maligno secuestra a una joven kunoichi llamada Hazuki del clan ninja Kazuma. Hazuki, siendo adapte con el Qì y conteniendo una fuerza de vital especial dentro de ella, es utilizada por el hechicero para controlar la sed de sangre de Zankuro. Sus hermanos, Kazuki y Sogetsu, corren hacia su rescate. Aunque se interpretan varios resultados de esta batalla, Kazuki tiene éxito oficialmente en el asesinato del malvado Amakusa y Zankuro finalmente queda en reposo por Sogetsu. Etiquetado como nukenin, o ninja renegado, por su propio clan, Hazuki y Kazuki se marchan para esconderse de ellos mientras Sogetsu los deja escapar. Seis meses después de este conflicto, una sacerdotisa poseída por el demonio malvado Mizuki Rashoujin, emerge para enviar al mundo al caos de nuevo. Mizuki, como leal sirviente de Ambrosia hace 1000 años, es despertado por la maldad de la mitad maligna de Amakusa. Su despertar causa varios desastres en todo el mundo, y aunque su espíritu está despierto, aún no ha ascendido al reino humano. Ella caza las desafortunadas almas de los guerreros y usa a los caídos para fortalecer su poder y el de Ambrosia. El Amakusa benévolo salva a Haohmaru y otras almas virtuosas, pero él también cae en su perdición. Los guerreros viajan al inframundo para luchar contra su alma antes de que resucite. Haohmaru y Nakoruru logran completar el viaje hacia el inframundo y detener a Mizuki, sellándola en el Makai (mundo de demonios) después de su derrota. Yuga el Destructor, otro ser originario del reino Makai, se moviliza para conquistar el mundo medio año después de la derrota de Mizuki. Veinte años antes de la resurrección de Amakusa, ingresa en el reino humano y roba a varios bebés del útero de sus madres y, usando su poder, les confiere habilidades sobrehumanas. En silencio, vuelve a insertar a los niños por nacer y espera a que se conviertan en guerreros sobrehumanos. Ya en su edad adulta, aparece ante todos ellos y les lava el cerebro a todos para convertirlos en sus leales esclavos a través de una función de marionetas mística. Una de sus víctimas es una misteriosa mujer llamada Shiki, la contraparte femenina perfecta para el recipiente de Yuga. Yuga ordena a Shiki que encuentre la contraparte masculina perfecta, con la intención de unir a los dos para su eventual resurrección. Haohmaru es seleccionado pero Yuga lo subestima durante su batalla. Haohmaru entonces lo derrota y libera a Shiki de su control mental. Transcurre un año y Yuga, ahora mejor preparado, se revive a si mismo. Con su segunda aparición, Asura, un ser destructivo (que causa estragos para lograr 'la unificación de este mundo y del Inframundo...') escapa de su prisión del Inframundo. Yuga, percatándose de la fuerza de Asura, lo clona y crea a su leal sirviente Hanmen no Asura. Sus órdenes son reclamar a Shiki y regresar ante Yuga con ella. Sin embargo, se enamora de Shiki y se vuelve en contra de su amo. Ambos Asuras derrotan a Yuga por completo y se fusionan, dejando a Shiki con un hijo. Ella deja al bebé al cuidado de Haohmaru, sintiéndose a si misma como indigna de la maternidad. Veinte años pasan, con la era de los samuráis y espadachines tocando a su fin. Aquellos que no respetan el cambio pacífico de la época son proscritos a una isla prisión. Los habitantes celosos se levantan e intentan crear un 'nuevo mundo exclusivamente para los elegidos', que intentan destruir al shogunato. El grupo que forman se llama 'Liga de las Tres Espadas de Dominación' y la isla prisión se conoce como Ritenkyo. Su líder es un anciano llamado Oboro. Un miembro del shogunato, Seishiro Kuki, es ordenado por sus superiores para asesinar a los responsables del levantamiento. Un Haohmaru envejecido emprende un viaje para buscar a su 'sobrina', Mikoto, y para liberarla de su pasado desgarrador. Videojuegos *Samurai Shodown *Samurai Shodown II *Samurai Shodown III: Blades of Blood *Samurai Shodown IV: Amakusa's Revenge *Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidō Retsuden *Samurai Shodown 64 *Samurai Shodown 64: Warriors Rage *Samurai Shodown! *Samurai Shodown! 2 *Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage *Nakoruru: Ano Hito kara no Okurimono *Samurai Shodown V *Samurai Shodown V Special *Samurai Shodown Mobile *Samurai Shodown VI *Samurai Shodown Mobile II *Samurai Shodown Mobile III *Samurai Shodown Sen *Samurai Shodown Anthology *Samurai Shodown Online *Samurai Spirits Kizuna *Samurai Shodown (2019) Otras multimedias Anime/Manga * Samurai Shodown: The Motion Picture‎ * Samurai Shodown 2: Asura Zanmaden (OVA de dos partes) * Nakoruru: Ano hito kara no okurimono (OVA inacabado) * Samurai Shodown (manga) * Samurai Spirits (manga) * Samurai Spirits - por Kazuhiko Shimamoto * Samurai Spirits: Shimabara Jyusha - por Ken Ishikawa * Seikenshi Densetsu: Samurai Spirits * Samurai Spirits: Haohmaru Jigokugyo - por Shirou Ohno * Shin Samurai Spirits: Haohmaru Jigokuhen * Zaniku no Natsu * Shiroiki Miko no Densetsu - por Aoi Nanase * Samurai Spirits Shinsho - por Takashi Kujira Además, varios manhua se han publicado sobre la serie. Uno de estos se está publicando actualmente todavía en Hong Kong. Drama CDs * Samurai Spirits (Dengeki) * Samurai Spirits II (Dengeki) * Samurai Spirits III Arranged Soundtrack * Samurai Spirits Amakusa Kōrin -Arrange Sound Trax- *Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidou Retsuden Drama CD * Samurai Spirits 64 Drama CD * Samurai Spirits 64-2 Drama CD * Samurai Spirits 64-2 OVA Soundtrack * Samurai Spirits Shinshō Drama CD * Samurai Spirits - The Best Selected Characters Pachinko/Pachislot Games * Samurai Spirits (pachinko) * Samurai Spirits Gaiden: Cham Cham * Samurai Spirits Oni Juego de cartas thumb|right|Baraja de cartas completa de Samurai Shodown Hanafuda En diciembre de 2006, Sabertooth Games estrenó un set basado en el videojuego Samurai Shodown V junto con The King of Fighters 2006 para su juego de cartas coleccionables Universal Fighting System (UFS). UFS está destinado a ser un sistema universal, ya que otros videojuegos como los de la saga Street Fighter y Soul Calibur III también se incluyen en la serie. También se publicaron barajas de inicio basadas en personaje destacados para Haohmaru y Ukyo Tachibana. Los favoritos del personal de Sabertooth Games del lado de Samurai Shodown tienden a favorecer a los personajes Nakoruru y Hanzo Hattori. La serie también tuvo una baraja hanafuda impresa con los personajes de la serie. Personajes Introducidos en Samurai Shodown *Haohmaru *Nakoruru & Mamahaha *Ukyo Tachibana *Wan-fu *Tam Tam *Charlotte Christine de Colde *Galford D. Weiler & Poppy *Kyoshiro Senryo *Earthquake *Hanzo Hattori *Jubei Yagyu *Genan Shiranui *Hikyaku *Shiro Tokisada Amakusa Introducidos en Samurai Shodown II *Genjuro Kibagami *Cham Cham & Paku Paku *Neinhalt Sieger *Nicotine Caffeine *Kuroko *Mizuki Rashojin Introducidos en Samurai Shodown III *Shizumaru Hisame *Rimururu *Gaira Caffeine *Basara *Zankuro Minazuki *Shikuru Introducidos en Samurai Shodown IV *Kazuki Kazama *Sogetsu Kazama Introducidos en Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits * Ushiwakahime * Tokihime * Shippu no Reon * Haon * Reppu no Hion Introducidos en Samurai Shodown 64 *Hanma Yagyu *Shiki *Yuga the Destroyer *Gandara *Deku & Dekuina Introducidos en Samurai Shodown 64-2 *Asura *Hanmen no Asura *Han-In to nari shi Shiki *Taizan Morozumi *Karakuri Hanma *Enja Kazuki *Suija Sogetsu Introducidos en Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage (PlayStation) *Seishiro Kuki *Jin-Emon Hanafusa *Jushiro Sakaki *Rinka Yoshino *Saya *Haito Kanakura *Yaci Izanagi *Garyo the Whirlwind *Ran Po *Mikoto *Tohma Kuki *Oboro *Tashon Mao *Daruma *Minto *Mugenji *Yuda *Samurai *Iga ninja *Amazonas de Oboro *Brute Introducidos en Samurai Shodown V *Yumeji Kurokouchi *Sankuro Yorozu *Rasetsumaru *Rera *Enja *Suija *Yoshitora Tokugawa *Liu Yunfei *Mina Majikina & Chample *Youkai Kusaregedo *Gaoh Kyougoku Hinowanokami Introducidos en Samurai Shodown VI *Andrew *Iroha *Sugoroku Matsuribayashi *Ocha-Maro Karakuri *Purple Nakoruru *Galford (Rasetsu) *Kim Ung Che *Shin Gaoh Introducidos en Samurai Shodown Sen *Takechiyo *Suzuhime *Angelica *Gallows *J *Kim Hae-Ryeong *Walter *Jinbei Sugamata *Black Hawk *Kirian *Claude *Draco *Golba Personajes no jugador (PnJ) * Ambrosia * Ayame * Shizu * Kei Odagiri * Azami * Bizuki * Genshinsai * Kagaribi * Hazuki Kazama * Chona Chona * Tenhime * Jigen Taishi * Kuki * Shibito * Mario and Mei * Benten * Namino * Hakana en:Samurai Shodown (series) Categoría:Series